Harry Potter and the Unknown Ninja
by TwinPhoenixOfDark
Summary: Following the union in power between Orochimaru and Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore takes extra measures to protect Harry Potter in the least likely form: Naruto. Rated T to be safe. Title likely to change.


**Hmm, I really need to stop starting new fics and leaving my other ones til later, lol. But heck, after being inspired by other NarutoHP fics I decided to write one of my own. ****Oh yeah and I strongly recommend 'Narutachi In Hogwarts' By 'Yarochisai' to anyone who likes NarutoHP crossovers because it totally rocks!**

'Talking'  
_'Emphasized words'  
'Spells'_  
**'Thinking'**  
**'**_**Time'**  
_**'_Location'_ **

**Finally! An S-Rank Mission!**

For Frank Bryce today was like any other day, a perfectly _normal _day. There was nothing going on in the village that was _unusual_…To start with.

As he left the garden shed of the Riddle House, locking it up securely he noticed that a dim light, candlelight, was flickering in one of the rooms. Puzzled, he slowly made his way towards the house trying to remember if he had gone through every room, cleaning, securing and locking them to prevent any intruders from entering.

When he reached the kitchen, inside the house, he began to hear strange noises coming from the floors above him as he fixed himself a cup of tea after a day of hard work. Frank began to realize that something was wrong…very wrong.

His old body trudged up the stairs slowly and cautiously. There was a door, it was open and voices could be heard. Frank hid himself making sure he wouldn't be seen.

'So, Voldemort, enjoying those pictures of Sasuke, are we?' The cold, snakey voice sent shivers down Frank's spine, the voice came from a tall, very pale and man-like figure that licked his lips with his long, snake-like tongue as his bright, slitted eyes gleamed in the dim light surrounding them.

'You made a wise choice in choosing this body for yourself Orochimaru. Yet it was unwise for choosing a mere child and being unable to gain his body for several years!' A cold, merciless laugh filled the room, and corridor for that matter, as it came from a small cloaked and hooded figure sitting in an armchair with his back to Frank and his smaller, mousy and pathetic servant at his side.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, 'He is more than just a normal, mere child, being Uchiha Sasuke and being trained by myself, I chose him when there were others I could've gone after and hunted down.'

'There was another one wasn't there. Another one you wanted but failed in doing so. His name was Itachi Uchiha, was it not?'

'Itachi was very powerful but Sasuke has a hidden potential, a hidden power he does not yet know of and has not yet been able to release.' He let out a loud sigh and his eyes drifted towards the picture of the Uchiha he held in his hand. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What a big mistake you made in killing me. Of betraying me. With my rebirth you shall pay dearly…and painfully. Although I'll have to be careful not to do any major damage to your body.' He added after a seconds thought. He turned back to Voldemort, 'But you Voldemort, you have been chasing a currently…13 or 14 year old boy for the past 12 years! Am I right?! Hahahahaha!' He laughed loudly as Voldemort began to hiss fiercely and angrily.

At that moment, after that little speech Frank began to feel there was something wrong, very wrong with these people, that is if they were people.

At that moment a man appeared behind Orochimaru and he knelt down on one knee bowing his head. He wore no glasses, a headband and grey clothing.

'Orochimaru-sama! Crouch-san and I are ready to put your plan into full action. All we need is yours and his,' he nodded his head towards Voldemort showing no respect at all for this _wizard_, 'permission to start.'

'Excellent work Kabuto.'

'Thank you my Lord. Ah, and it also seems we have an _intruder.'_

'We do, do we? Well Voldemort why not we invite him inside? Bring him in Kabuto.'

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and a ginger-ish haired man appeared and bowed at Voldemort and Orochimaru. (Yay David Tennant rocks! XD)

'My Lords. Everything is going according to plan or even better.' He informed his masters.

Kabuto brought in Frank. Frank was nervous, terrified even petrified.

'How much did you hear, muggle?' Voldemort demanded.

'**What the hell is a muggle?'** Frank thought to himself. Then confidently and bravely he said, 'Everything! And you know what I'm going to do about it? I'm going to tell the police and then they'll arrest you and you wont get that poor boy's body!'

Orochimaru smirked, 'You realize there's only one thing left for us to do to you, don't you? You see if you didn't hear any of this you wouldn't be in this mess would you? This is my favourite part, the part where we _kill you._' He laughed to himself. 'Kabuto! Barty! Dispose of him. Then leave and bring me the Uchiha as planned. Oh yeah, and don't forget Voldy's boooooy!'

The two of them nodded obediently and grabbed Frank by the arm to 'dispose' of him quickly only to be stopped by Voldemort.

'No.'

Orochimaru looked at him questioningly.

'I shall kill him myself in the house of my fathers._ Avada kedavra._'

A flash of bright green light and a quick, painless yet sad death it was for Frank Bryce as he fell to the ground his eyes opened wide, staring at the ceiling unable to stop these maniacs from hurting the poor boys...their next targets.

'Well, Kabuto. Barty. You may leave now. Don't forget your mission.' Orochimaru said.

'Yes Orochimaru-sama. Soon you'll have Sasuke's body.' He bowed and left with Crouch.

'Finally, after many years I'll have the Uchiha's body, the ultimate body, the body that killed me. I'll be the most powerful being in the world…with the greatest body.' He added.

'Pfft. The body of a 16-' Voldemort started.

'17.'

'…year old boy will make you powerful? The body I will soon claim shall show all those who are weak what true power is!'

'Will not.'

'Will too.'

'Will not.'

'Bet you 10 galleons it will!'

'You're on! How much is 10 galleons anyway?'

**_In the Hidden Village of Konoha_**

The current Hokage, Tsunade was looking through the many letters she had received. A Sand village bird zoomed in and she recognized it, it belonged to the Kazekage, Sabaku Gaara. Opening it instantly she her eyes scanned it quickly knowing it must be something very important since they used their fastest bird.

'Shizune!' she called out.

'Yes?'

'Get Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai to come here immediately with their teams! Tell them I have a mission for them! An important one.' She commended.

'Yes Tsunade-sama!'

_**A few minutes later**_

'You all know why you're here,' She said to the group, 'there's an important mission I need you all to go on and you must remember you are one team and you must work together because THIS IS AN S-RANK MISSION! Got it?!'

'Yes Tsunade-sama!' they all replied together.

'Sweet! An S-Rank mission! Finally!' Naruto yelled excitedly.

'So, tell us, what do we do?' Kakashi asked.

'As well as being skilled nin you are also witches and wizards. You have the ability to do what they call _magic.'_

'Who's they?' Naruto asked.

'I'll get to that. The Kazekage, Gaara informed me that Orochimaru has returned.'

'WHAT?!' they all yelled.

'But I thought for sure _he_ killed him.' Naruto yelled once more.

'Yes but it seems he was brought back to life. You see there is a place where there is no nin like yourself. It is a place of technology, normal people and also a place of unknown witches and wizards. Orochimaru has joined up with a dark wizard named Voldemort. His name is forbidden so only those who do not fear say his name out loud others refer to him as 'you-know-who' and 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. Together if they succeed in their plans the whole world could be destroyed. Voldemort is after one particular boy, known as 'the-boy-who-lived' the only one ever to survive the killing curse, as a baby as well. Now Voldemort is after him and this is where you come in. You must protect him, and Sasuke, there's a good chance, almost 100 that Orochimaru is after you too. The headmaster knows you are Shinobi but no one else must know, especially not the boy, Harry Potter. You know your mission and you will leave immediately. Once you arrive in England you will meet up with 4 sand village Shinobi, Gaara-sama, Kankurou-kun, Temari-san and one other sand nin. Now. Leave and good luck!'

**Ok, I hope that wasn't too bad. I'm only little please don't hurt me XD Now you know there's only one way to make sure the next chapter's better. That's right! All you gotta do is click the little purple button that says 'Go' to make me a happy author XD**


End file.
